Spike Has a Spark
by Spike the Seventh Element
Summary: Twilight and Spike are getting ready for the Celestian Festival and they have to work together to do well. While this is going on, Spike seems to be acting weird out of random. This is a TwilightXSpike story. I hope you enjoy!
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

Hello, readers. This is Spike the Seventh Element and this is a new story I have made. For those who were disappointed that "The Sinking Felling" had no romance, this story is for you! This is a Spilight story for those who like it. This story goes out to one of my friends, Heartless Demon Wolf. Thank you for helping me out so much on my first story! Enough talk. Here is: "Spike Has A Spark"

* * *

This is the story of Twilight Sparkle and Spike the dragon. After the Cruise ship incident, it seemed like things were going to be normal around Ponyville. It was for a while, seven years to be exact.

Spike is now 14 years old. Twilight and Spike have been the best of friends for the longest of time. Twilight is a little worried because every year at the Celestia Festival, Twilight and a partner must perform for the royal Princess Celestia herself.

The Festival was only a week away and Twilight had to practice. However, she has to find a partner with a great singing voice. This is where our story begins…

"Spike I'm going to the store. Is there anything you want?" Twilight, a purple furred mare with enticing purple eyes and a dark blue mane with a single strip of both purple and pink in her hair and tail unicorn asked.

"Nope, I'm good." Spike, a purple and green scaled wingless male dragon with long green fins, spikes on his spine eyes and a light shade of green on his stomach answered.

"Well then, all you have to do chore-wise is broom the place up a little bit. I won't be gone long." Twilight responded.

Twilight began to walk out of the front door. She was leaving the house and going to the get some food and other items store she suddenly stopped.

She heard music coming from her house. She opened the door just a creek to see who was playing the music and if the magical device she got last week was playing, which was called a radio, but it was Spike.

He was dancing slowly in step and singing to a song:

He rocks in the tree tops all day long,  
Hoppin' and a-boppin' and singing his song,  
All the little birdies on Jaybird Street,  
Love to hear the robin go tweet tweet tweet,  
Rockin' robin, tweet tweet tweet,  
Rockin' robin' tweet tweetly-tweet,  
Blow rockin' robin.

'Cause we're really gonna rock tonight,  
Every little swallow, every chick-a-dee,  
Every little bird in the tall oak tree,  
The wise old owl, the big black crow,  
Flappin' their wings singing go bird go,  
Rockin' robin, tweet tweet tweet,  
Rockin' robin' tweet tweetly-tweet.  
Blow rockin' robin,  
'Cause we're really gonna rock tonight,  
Yeah, yeah.

Twilight was noticing he was dancing superbly to the beat, his voice is amazing, too….strong, confident and in a strange but gentle way that made her blush red on her purple fur…cute.

Twilight continues to watch and listen as she ** her right ear to hear his voice better, trying not to be seen by the teenage dragon

.

Pretty little raven at the bird-band stand,  
Told them how to do the bob and it was grand,  
They started going steady and bless my soul,  
He out-bopped the buzzard and the oriol,  
He rocks in the tree tops all day long,  
Hoppin' and a-boppin' and singing his song.

All the little birdies on Jaybird Street,  
Love to hear the robin go tweet tweet tweet,  
Rockin' robin, tweet tweet,  
Rockin' robin' tweet tweetly-tweet,  
Blow rockin' robin,  
'Cause we're really gonna rock tonight,  
Pretty little raven at the bird-band stand,  
Told them how to do the bop and it was grand.

They started going steady and bless my soul,  
He out-bopped the buzzard and the oriol,  
He rocks in the tree tops all day long,  
Hoppin' and a-boppin' and singing his song,  
All the little birdies on Jaybird Street.

Love to hear the robin go tweet tweet tweet,  
Rockin' robin, tweet tweet tweet,  
Rockin' robin' tweet tweetly-tweet,  
Blow rockin' robin,  
'Cause we're really gonna rock tonight.

After the song was finished, Twilight was clapping her front hooves on the floor board causing the young dragon to jump into the air with a shout of surprise. Spike just noticed her this moment.

"Umm… how much of that did you hear?" Spike said with an embarrassed blush showing on his purple scales.

.

Twilight giggles a little shaking her head to the right to move her nags out of her face as she replies.

"I heard all of it."

Spike is blushing even more furiously then before. Twilight is still talking softly, nervous but knowing the words needed to be spoken

. "So… I need a partner for the Celestia Festival. How about you and me perform together?"

Spike looks up, surprised engraved on his face as his eyes widens in shock and mouth drops open .

"M-me? You want me to be your partner?"

Twilight nods her head. "I think your singing is amazing!"

Spike has a big smile on his face, honored to be able to sing for the princess and with his very best friend himself.

"I would gladly be your partner for the Festival, Twi."

Twilight looks happy as she responses gently with a slight giggle, not sure why she was so nervous .

"Good. It is going to take work, though. The Princess must be impressed! Well, I'm going off the store for real this time."

Spike nods with a chuckle and roll of his green eyes. "Okay, I'll see you later then!"

Twilight walks out the front door, for the second time.

Spike gets back to dusting the Library when suddenly he starts to feel a strange dizzy feeling in his head making him close his eyes for a second before he opens them .

His eyes have then turned completely red in color and he begins to slash everything in his sight, tearing apart books and even digging deep into the wood of the book shelves as he eyes slowly turns back to normal in a matter of seconds forcing him to shake his head.

Spike was extremely confused now.

"What just happened?" Spike asks himself as he does not remember the event that happened a mere five second ago with his eyes and shrugs it off, going back to dusting and ignoring the chips of wood, ribbons of sliced paper and dust spraying on his scales as he swept, not sure what to make it…he was going to have a talk with Peewee later though.

* * *

What just happened? Find out next time!


	2. Chapter 2: Monday

Spike goes off to bed for the day after that strange incident. He finds himself dreaming. Spike is standing in front of the house. He looks up and sees that the sky is black. He turns around and sees that his house he calls home is burning to the ground. He sees Twilight on the ground. She is just laying there in shock, looking right at Spike. Twilight has a giant claw mark on her face. Spike can't believe his eyes. "How could I do such a thing?" He asks himself. Spike begins crying. He hears a voice in the distance. It's Twilight's voice, but not the one in the dream. She is trying to wake up Spike. He can hear her clearly now:

"Spike, wake up. Spike, wake up." Spike is drifting from the nightmare into the real world. He sees he is still in bed and none of this happened. He sees Twilight who is sitting next to him.

She asks him "Are you okay? That nightmare seemed bad."

Spike smiles. "I'm okay. Thank you for worrying about me. Now let's get to work!"

Twilight and Spike both smile at each other. They both get out of bed and start practicing.

Twilight and Spike first work on their dances. They both are working well. At noon, they hear a knock on the door. It's Rainbow Dash, a blue Pegasus with rainbow hair and a lighting bolt.

She sees them working and says: "Why don't you take a break for a bit, Twilight?"

Twilight nods. "Sounds fun. Let's get lunch."

Twilight, Spike and Rainbow Dash walk to a place to eat. When they sit down to eat, Spike starts thinking. Spike says in his mind: "What was that all about? I was scared." Spike can't stop thinking about it. He continues with lunch.

After lunch, Twilight and Spike head back home and start working on singing. After a few hours, they stop for the day and relax. Spike is still thinking about it. He goes up to his room and pulls out a piece of paper. He is thinking more in his head: "Maybe these things are happening because I am not being nice enough. I haven't been greedy, but I can't be too careful. So, I will draw my body on this piece of paper. Inside of my body on the picture is white right now, but the more I am nice, the more I will fill the body with blue. The more I am bad, I will fill the body with red. This will show me how much good and bad I am doing. He puts the paper on his desk and goes to get some sleep. Spike eyes turn red once again and he is going out of control. He slashes everything in his room. His eyes turn back to green once again. He looks around and sees the destruction he has caused.

He hears Twilight's voice: "Is everything in there okay?"

"Everything's fine." Spike replies.

Twilight replies."Alright then, get ready for supper, it will be in a few minutes."

Spike walks over to the paper which coincidentally isn't cut up and colors his feet red. Next to it he writes 10%.

* * *

What is going to happen next? Find out next time.


	3. Chapter 3: Tuesday

Spike wakes up another day for more practice. Twilight and Spike begin with singing today. It seems Twilight had a little problem today.

Next, they work on dancing. Spike was having problems with that today. He kept on tripping over himself. Twilight said to call it a day. This was Spike's time to be good today. He started helping out all of the ponies around Ponyville.

He helped out Pinkie Pie with her cupcakes. He was quick with cooking them. With his fire he made them just the right amount. The cupcakes came out perfectly! Once he was done with that, he began coloring his head blue. He wrote 10% near the blue.

Next was Rarity. He helped her sell her dresses. He was a pretty good salesdragon. After he was done with selling dresses, he filled out his shoulders in blue and put down 20%.

Next was Applejack. He helped her knock down apples. He has a strong leg. They got through all of the apples with Spike's help. Once he was done, he filled up his chest with blue and wrote 30%.

Spike was on to Fluttershy's house. He helped feed the animals. He avoids Angel, because Angel and Spike gave each other trouble in the past. Spike was very gentle with the animals. Once again, after he was done, he colored his stomach blue and wrote 40%.

Last one is Rainbow Dash. Spike helped Rainbow Dash correct the trajectory of her big catapult. After Spike was done calculating everything, he told her to try it. She flies in the correct speed and height. Spike smiles and colors his waist 50%.

After all of that, he starts to head home. He stops walking all of a sudden. He can feel it coming again. Spike is trying to hold it back. As he is holding it back, he is questioning himself. "Why is this happening? I didn't do anything wrong!"

He begins to feel it's going to happen. He can't do it right here, innocent ponies can get hurt! He runs into the forest and starts slashing up trees. His eyes turn red once again. He slashes so hard that one of the trees fall over. This time, it seems he is in this for much longer. After a few minutes, he turns back to normal. He pulls out the picture and colors his bottom part of the legs red and writes 20%.

* * *

It seems that helping ponies won't help it. What will then? Find out next time.


	4. Chapter 4: Wednesday

Spike wakes up and sees the paper that he has filled out yesterday. He looks it over again. He sees that half of the drawn body is blue. The red on the drawn body is 20%. He has a sigh of relief and a sigh of fear. He is still scared of it happening again. Twilight and Spike hear a knock at the door. Spike answers and sees it's all of their friends. Twilight and Spike are both surprised to see them here.

Twilight asks: "Hello? Is there something you want?"

Applejack answers. "For Spike helping out everyone yesterday, we are going to give you two a party and it will only be one day. We are going to party at day, and have a movie night at night."

Twilight is really surprised now. Twilight asks Spike "Spike? Is that true?"

Spike nods his head. Twilight hugs Spike. She starts talking. "I knew you were a good dragon!" Spike and Twilight are both smiling now.

Rainbow Dash interrupts. "Do you have time for a party today?"

Twilight and Spike look at each other. They both say yes.

Twilight and her friends start partying. Pinkie brings out her party cannon, like she always does. They celebrate Spike's kindness. Spike starts singing:

I'm not gonna waste this  
This opportunity's mine  
I'm sick of complaining  
About a beautiful life  
How did we get here  
Did we forget all the things inside  
And how do we stay here  
Do we embrace all the things tonight

I feel so alive tonight  
You got me feeling sublime  
I want to yell it from the roof top down  
Until it's over  
And we're older

For my entertainment  
You tell a whimsical lie  
To keep me complacent  
You knock me down with a smile

How did we get here  
How do we pretend everything's alright  
And how do we stay here  
Do we erase all the fear inside

I feel so alive tonight  
You got me feeling sublime  
I want to yell it from the roof top down  
Until it's over  
And we're older

Like sugar and cyanide  
These walls are going to collide  
I want to yell it from the roof tops down  
Until it's over  
And we're older

So take me  
But go slow  
Let me hide somewhere I know  
And let this  
Seed grow  
Until we finally call this home

So take me  
But go slow  
Let me hide somewhere I know  
And let this  
Seed grow  
Until we finally call this home

If I was to die tonight  
Would it tear you apart  
Would you yell it from the rooftops down  
Until it's over  
And you're older

I feel so alive tonight  
You've got me feeling sublime  
I want to yell it from the rooftop down  
Until it's over  
And we're older

Like sugar and cyanide  
These walls are meant to collide  
I want to yell it from the roof tops down  
Until it's over  
And we're older

After the song is done, he notices that they weren't even paying attention. They were paying attention to Pinkie who was telling a joke. Spike looks angry, but shakes it off.

It's starting to get dark, so now it's time for movie night. Twilight's friends brought over more snacks and started the movie. They were all enjoying the movie when all of a sudden once again, Spike feels it coming. He tells a little lie. "Excuse me, I got to go to the restroom." He walks out, trying to hold it.

He begins to flail around, slashing everything. He can't control himself. His eyes are redder than before. He walks out of the house and starts slashing at the night sky. This time he notices that he is not growing, he does not want objects, and his teeth are not getting sharper. He comes to the conclusion as he is still slashing out of control that this does not have to do with this greed. It's something else.

A few minutes later, he turns back to normal and walks back inside. He continues to watch the movie as it doesn't happen again that night. After the movie is over, Twilight and Spike thank their friends for the party as they leave. Spike goes up to his room and goes to bed. Before he does however, he goes over to the paper once again and fills his knees with red on the picture. Next to it he writes 30%.

* * *

Well, now we really know that it's not his greed. Can somepony help this poor dragon? Find out next time.


	5. Chapter 5: Thursday

Twilight and Spike once again wake up and begin practicing. The day goes on and they practice more. Twilight knows something is wrong. She tries to talk to him about it, but he keeps on changing the subject. Twilight just forgets it and they go back to practicing. The day is coming to an end and they are about to go to bed. Twilight says goodnight to Spike and Spike says the same to her. They both go to sleep and the night is peaceful.

Spike looks around him and notices this is another dream. Spike is in their living room. Twilight isn't hurt this time, but instead she looks angry. She is screaming at Spike.

"You know how important this is to me! Why are you doing this? I don't see a reason why! We have been partners for the longest time! I took care of you my whole life. I was there when you needed help! You should do the same!"

Spike can't take anymore. He starts screaming back. "You haven't been there for me! When have you ever been there for me? I know when, back in Canterlot, where it was just you and me! No one else in the world! We were the best of friends. Now that is all gone. Your love is gone!"

Spike's eyes turn red in front of Twilight. Spike continues screaming. Spike's voice is getting deeper. "You are always out with your friends having the time of your life while I have to always stay at home doing nothing until you get back! I have been doing so many things for you, bending backwards to make you happy, and you never give the courtesy to hang out with me!"

Spike turns back to normal and Twilight is standing there in shock. Twilight responds.

"I don't know you anymore, Spike." She storms out of the house. Spike tries to make her stay.

"Wait, don't leave me all alone!" Twilight doesn't even consider. She slams the door on Spike. Spike starts crying. His head starts to hurt. He screams into the night.

Spike wakes up in a panic. He notices he is not in the nightmare anymore. All of that was not real, but Spike does have the headache. It's still in the middle of the night. He gets out of bed and sneaks out without waking up Twilight.

He thinks to himself. "I need help from somepony." He walks over to Rarity's house. He knocks on the door.

Rarity opens the door in a fury. "Hasn't anypony ever heard of beauty slee…" She notices it's Spike at the door. She lowers her voice. "My precious Spikey-Wikey, what's wrong?"

Spike answers. "There is something wrong with me."

Rarity is shocked. "Spike, there is nothing wrong with you. You are perfect the way you are."

Spike shakes his head. "I know there is something wrong with me. Over these few days, I have been doing something horrible."

Rarity is confused now. "What is it?"

Spike replies. "I don't even know what it is." Spike can feel it coming. "However, you are about to find out in a minute. You might want to step back." Rarity confusingly steps back a few steps.

Spike's eyes turn red. He starts slashing the air with his claws. It stops just a few seconds later.

Rarity is filled with fear. "I am so sorry, Spikey-Wikey. I wish I could help you, but I don't even know where to start with a magic spell. I am so sorry."

Spike bows his head in disappointment. He walks back home and gets some sleep. He knows what he must do.

* * *

Wow. What is Spike going to do now? Find out next time!


	6. Chapter 6: Friday

Tomorrow was the big day for Twilight. Spike looked at the paper once again. He sees that 50% of the drawing his blue and 40% of it is red. It's too big of a chance to do this with Twilight. He knows what he must do. He looks outside and it is raining. He gets out of bed and walks over to Twilight. He begins to talk, not sure if he should do this.

"Umm, Twilight?" Spike asks.

Twilight looks at him. "Yes Spike?"

Spike is trying to say it, but it seems hard for him to break it to her. "I am sorry, but I don't think I will be able to be your partner in the Celestian Festival."

"What?" Twilight is shocked at this. "Why?" She asks.

"There is something that is going on and I don't want you to be a part of it." Spike manages to get out the sentence.

Twilight looks nervous now. She is panting really hard. Sweat is coming down her face. She looks panicked.

"Twilight, are you alright?" Spike asks.

"No, I am not alright Spike. If I fail, I might be expelled from my duties. I am not exaggerating this time. This is not just some tardy letter. This is serious business!" Twilight changed from nervous to angry.

"I don't get this. First I be nice to you, letting you be in this Festival, and now you are going to quit on me?!" Twilight angrily says.

"There is just something bad that is going on and I don't want to see you hurt." Spike explains.

"This is not good, this is not good. I don't understand why you are quitting on me. Please don't do this. I need you." Twilight goes back to panicked.

"I'm sorry, but this thing that is going on is too dangerous to take the risk of doing this with you." Spike says.

Twilight is still panicking "The Festival is tomorrow, Spike. I can't get a partner in that time who knows singing and dancing like you. I don't even know why you are quitting on me. I did so much for you; please do this one thing for me." Twilight pleads.

"It's not like that. I just wish you could understand. It's not you, it's me." Spike says.

Twilight looks like she's had enough. "You're right, I wouldn't understand a dragon. Someone not like me." Twilight says.

"What are you saying? Are you saying that just because I am a dragon, you don't understand my feelings?" Spike confusingly says.

"That is exactly what I am saying. You practice with me like you actually care about me, and now you are leaving me to fail this test all by myself? I don't get you!" Twilight shouts

"If only you could understand. It seems that you don't. There is something going on with me, and I don't want you to get stuck in it." Spike says still talking softly.

"So you don't want me in your life, is it? We have been friends for the longest time, and now you are leaving me. That is just perfect." Twilight says unenthusiastically

"It's not like that, okay?" Spike says raising his voice a little.

Spike notices where this is going. That dream wasn't just a nightmare, it was a premonition!

"You know how important this is to me! Why are you doing this?! I don't see a reason why! We have been partners for the longest time! I took care of you my whole life. I was there when you needed help! You should do the same!" Twilight angrily screams.

Spike tries to stop himself from getting angry, but he can't hold in all of the pain Twilight has given him in the past. He can't take anymore. He starts screaming back. "You haven't been there for me! When have you ever been there for me?! I know when, back in Canterlot, where it was just you and me! No one else in the world! We were the best of friends. Now that is all gone. Your love is gone!"

Spike's eyes turn red in front of Twilight. Spike continues screaming. Spike's voice is getting deeper. "You are always out with your friends having the time of your life while I have to always stay at home doing nothing until you get back! I have been doing so many things for you, bending backwards to make you happy, and you never give the courtesy to hang out with me! If you haven't noticed, I was the one that defeated Discord. That's right never thought of it that way, have you? You would be nothing but gray without me! I was the one that returned your color back to you when you were controlled! I was the one that technically defeated Discord because of my deliveries! This brings me to another time when I saved you. You were having trouble dealing with the fact that you couldn't turn in a lesson to the Princess and I was there to help you! I was your only friend before your new friends decided to show up. You think I was happy that you always left me all by myself when you left me all alone at the house? I was never happy with that. Why can't you understand that my fear is being alone, and that's all you've been doing!"

Spike turns back to normal and Twilight is standing there in shock. Twilight responds.

"I don't know you anymore, Spike." She storms out of the house. Spike tries to make her stay.

"Wait, don't leave me all alone!" Twilight doesn't even consider. She slams the door on Spike. Spike starts crying. His head starts to hurt. He screams into the night. He can feel it coming again, but this time, it is much worse. His claws get razor sharp, his eyes still turn red, but his skin starts to change as well, the purple to a dark black and his green scales turn a pure dark red. He too storms out of the house and into the woods again. This time, he starts slashing harmless creatures. Even the Hydra in the forest comes out but Dark Spike just takes it down in a matter of seconds. He can't control himself.

He starts clawing the trees, screaming one thing over and over again: "I HATE TWILIGHT!" Energy is flowing around him. This is definitely not greed, but something much more powerful. After a half an hour, he finally turns back to his normal self. He looks around and sees all of the destruction his from has given. He starts crying again. He says to himself.  
"I'm afraid of being in the dark alone."

He heads back home and gets some early sleep.

This is getting way out of hand now. Somepony's got to stop this! Who, though? Find out next time!


	7. Chapter 7: Saturday

Today is the big day for Twilight. She doesn't see Spike anywhere, which she is fine with after the big fight yesterday. She has to impress the Princess. It seems she is going in alone. Twilight gets ready for the big night. She works on her singing and her dancing. It looks like she is going to do well. She is ready for anything… well, almost anything.

**A few hours later…**

The Celestian Festival is about to begin. Twilight rushes over to the town square to get ready. Other acts are before her, which gives her a time to worm up. As she is warming up, she sees something she cannot mistake: Spike's tail. She grabs his tail to see the rest of him and wouldn't you know, Spike is here. Twilight looks him straight in the eye and starts talking.

"Well, well. Look who decided to show up." Twilight says.

"I came because I wanted to see you, Twilight." Spike says very soft and calmly; a tone that Fluttershy would use.

"I still don't understand you." Twilight has a firm face.

"Please, I need your help. I should have said this to you before instead of hiding it." Spike pleads.

"Help you? Now I really don't understand." Twilight is less firm now. Instead, she is confused.

"There has been something that has been happening to me. I don't know what it is. It just come and goes…" He stops talking because he can feel it coming again.

"Spike? What's wrong?" She says softly.

Spike's eyes turn red. He starts slashing the air… that is until Twilight tries to stop him. The claw comes right down on Twilight's face. She falls to the ground in pain. Spike turns back to normal and sees what he has done. He has noticed this before. Spike is shocked and he starts talking.

"The first dream wasn't a nightmare either, it was another premonition! I am a monster!" Spike has tears flowing down his cheeks as he runs away.

Twilight tries to stop him, but he keeps on running. "Spike, wait!" Twilight looks sad now. She didn't realize how much pain Spike was in.

One of the ponies finds her and says. "Where were you? It's time!"

Twilight comes up on stage. Princess Celestia can clearly tell she is not doing well. She ignores it and continues to look at Twilight.

"I now present you…" Twilight stops and looks in the direction Spike ran. Twilight forgets it and tries again.

"I now present you…" She pauses again and looks at Celestia. She has tears coming from her eyes.  
"I'm sorry." Twilight runs off in the direction where Spike ran. Everypony starts mumbling about what just happened.

One of Celesta's guards starts talking to The Princess. "Should we fail her, mam?"

Celestia shakes her head. "I have never seen Twilight cry before. This isn't stage fright. This is something bigger than her just being scared. Give her some time to sort out this problem."

**Meanwhile, with Twilight…**

She can't find Spike anywhere. She thinks about this for a moment.

"There is only one person I know who can help find Spike and explain what is going on: Zecora!" She looks around to see her hut. She sees it and starts running to it. She opens the door and sees the black and white zebra with gold rings around her neck, her left hoof, and her ears. She has stripes all over her body and a sun cutie mark. Zecora does not look surprised to see Twilight here. She begins talking.

"It seems you are here for the problem I see. I knew you would come here eventually." Zecora says.

"Do you know what is wrong with Spike?" Twilight kindly asks.

"I know that your friend is in need, and I know this the problem is not his greed. This problem is something bigger, something that would make you shiver." Zecora says.

"What is the problem then?" Twilight asks again.

"Let me start with a memory from the past, somewhere like you would never last. It was one day at the dragon den. All of the dragons happier as they've ever been. We shall take a look at Spike's parents who have an egg. Of corse you know it's Spike, not very vague." She sprayed something in her pot so that Twilight can see and listen.

"His parents had the egg nice and warm, until this egg is hatched the baby is born. However, these eggs are not like any other. The eggs use energy, one dragon to another. The parents take their energy to give to the baby. Will the egg hatch? Maybe, just maybe. The egg's energy must reach one hundred percent, or else the child was born and then went. In Spike's situation, the den was under attack by a dragon hunter whose name was Jack." Twilight looks confused.

"Spike's parents tried their best to protect their son, but the hunter left them on the run. The parents wanted to go back to save Spike, but they did not want to take the chance of getting into a fight. For you see, Jack had a weapon and Spike's parents did not. They could not save him without getting caught. They flew away without a trace, leaving Spike to meet his fate. That was until Celestia made the scene. She saw Jack as greedy and mean.

She told him "Get out of here as you can or else" then Jack looked terrified as he ran. Celestia took the egg back to her castle. Celestia said to the egg. "You were in quite a battle." She did not have the time to take care of Spike. She needed to find someone who had powerful might. She put the egg as a test to see who could make it hatch. You Twilight, had some trouble, but did it in a flash. Once you hatched Spike who is now a new born, and it was all done thanks to your horn. With Spike's parent's energy and yours as well, this made him complete instead of saying farewell." Twilight is beginning to understand.

"The way it was powered is by attention and love, which when you were in Canterlot, Spike was above all the rest of the things you had in your life. Even your parents, your free time, and the people you liked. When you came to Ponyville, that all changed. Your life with Spike was completely arranged. With him all alone, his energy was starting to drain. After six years, it messed up his brain."

Twilight understands now. Twilight begins to summarize. "So what you are saying is that Spike's parents had to leave him before all of his energy was finished and Celestia took him in. Celestia couldn't keep him because he already has Philomena so she put it as a test to see who had a big enough heart to care for him. That filly was me. I filled up the empty space that was required to keep him alive. The energy is powered by love and since I have been hanging out with my friends more, I haven't been giving him attention. But why is he slashing things out of random?" Twilight asks.

Zecora replies. "You can say Spike is on his last leg. The only thing keeping him alive now is his little 'pelage'. He is running in his greed energy because I heard him last night. He is out of his parent's energy and your energy; getting into fights. The greed is the only thing keeping him alive, which that will also soon take a dive. I will make a certain stew which will keep him temporarily alive for you." Zecora says. "Spike's energy is running low. We don't have much time. Quickly, let's go!"

Zecora and Twilight begin to walk out the door when at the door is all of Twilight's friends. It seems they want to help too.

Rainbow Dash begins talking. "I know where Spike is. He's trying to leave Ponyville! Let's go!" Zecora, Twilight and her friends begin running.

**Meanwhile…**

Spike is on a wagon. He is looking back at Ponyville. Spike says sadly. "I cannot stay here anymore. Nopony likes me anymore. He bows his head in shame. He can feel it coming.

Spike says "No! Not now!" He can't control the wagon anymore. The wagon crashes into a tree. He turns back to normal, but he is hurt. Spike is now crawling.

The rest of the ponies see the crash from afar. Rainbow dash hollers. "There he is!"

The group gets over to Spike. They can see him in pain. Twilight and Spike start talking.

"Leave me alone, Twilight. Haven't I already given you enough pain today?" Spike moans.

"Were going to fix this problem, I promise." Twilight says sadly.

She pours the mixture down Spike's throat. Spike reaches out his claw to Twilight, as if he is begging of help. Twilight puts her hoof on Spike's claw, as they are touching. Twilight continues to talk.

"Everything is going to be okay, you hear?" Twilight says.

Spike is starting to lose consciousness. Spike slowly closes his eyes. He leans his head backwards so his head is toughing the ground. Zecora says sympathetically. "We are too late. Spike has met his fate."

Twilight begins to cry. She is still talking to Spike.

"I thought that I needed you, but you needed me more." She begins to cry over the body. The tears are not stopping as she is still talking.

"I never got the chance to tell you I'm sorry. And that…" Twilight pauses for a moment.

"That I always have loved you. Not just like a mother or a friend, but like true love. You always have been there for me and I just neglected that. You were right. I should have gave you credit for helping us. I am so sorry. If you can hear me right now, I want to say that I love you so much. Please don't leave me. I can't think of a world without the person I lived with all my life." She continues to cry over the body. The rest of her friends are morning for Twilight's tragic loss. Twilight begins to walk away, knowing he won't come back. As she is walking away, her horn begins to glow.

Spike's hand begins to move again. He grabs Twilight's hoof as she is walking away. She turns around to see Spike still alive! Spike begins to talk.

"There is something I always wanted to tell you, Twilight."

Twilight is so shocked to see this. She responds. "What?"

"I never liked you." Spike replies.

Twilight looks shocked and confused. "Why have you never liked me?"

Spike says. "Because…" he takes a pause as Twilight comes closer to hear what he has to say. "I always loved you." Spike plants a big kiss on Twilight's mouth. The kiss lasts for a while before Spike starts talking again.

"If I had the choice between breathing and loving you, I would use my last breath to say I love you." Spike and Twilight kiss again.

Rainbow Dash is confused. "How is this possible?"

Zecora answers. "Twilight's love was so strong it revived Spike. A true fact is that even though people are gone, they can still hear the voices of the ponies they love for a few moments. Twilight's love made Spike want to keep on living with Twilight."

Spike begins singing a song.

This time, This place  
Misused, Mistakes  
Too long, Too late  
Who was I to make you wait  
Just one chance  
Just one breath  
Just in case there's just one left  
'Cause you know,  
you know, you know

That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I miss you  
Been far away for far too long  
I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
and you'll never go  
Stop breathing if  
I don't see you anymore

On my knees, I'll ask  
Last chance for one last dance  
'Cause with you, I'd withstand  
All of pain to hold your hand  
I'd give it all  
I'd give for us  
Give anything but I won't give up  
'Cause you know,  
you know, you know

That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I miss you  
Been far away for far too long  
I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
and you'll never go  
Stop breathing if  
I don't see you anymore

So far away  
Been far away for far too long  
So far away  
Been far away for far too long  
But you know, you know, you know

I wanted  
I wanted you to stay  
'Cause I needed  
I need to hear you say  
That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I forgive you  
For being away for far too long  
So keep breathing  
'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore  
Believe it  
Hold on to me and, never let me go  
Keep breathing  
'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore  
Believe it  
Hold on to me and, never let me go  
Keep breathing  
Hold on to me and, never let me go  
Keep breathing  
Hold on to me and, never let me go...

After the song, Twilight and Spike both say one more time. "I love you."

Just then, Princess Celestia flies down to see what happened. She says, trying not to break the moment. "I hate to ruin the moment, but you still have an act to do for the Festival. Everypony else did their performances and the Festival is almost over."

Twilight and Spike look at each other. Spike asks "Together?"

Twilight nods. "Together."

Twilight and Spike walk up on stage and Twilight begins talking. "We would now like to present the Sparkle Duo!" The music starts playing and Twilight and Spike start singing.

_[Twilight]_  
Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air

If I should die before I wake  
It's 'cause you took my breath away  
Losing you is like living in a world with no air  
Oh

_[Spike]_  
I'm here alone, didn't wanna leave  
My heart won't move, it's incomplete  
Wish there was a way that I can make you understand

_[Twilight]_  
But how do you expect me  
to live alone with just me  
'Cause my world revolves around you  
It's so hard for me to breathe

Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air  
Can't live, can't breathe with no air  
It's how I feel whenever you ain't there  
It's no air, no air  
Got me out here in the water so deep  
Tell me how you gonna be without me  
If you ain't here, I just can't breathe  
It's no air, no air

No air, air  
No air, air  
No air, air  
No air, air

_[Spike]_  
I walked, I ran, I jumped, I flew  
Right off the ground to float to you  
There's no gravity to hold me down for real

_[Twilight]_  
But somehow I'm still alive inside  
You took my breath, but I survived  
I don't know how, but I don't even care

_[Both:]_  
So how do you expect me  
to live alone with just me  
'Cause my world revolves around you  
It's so hard for me to breathe

Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air  
Can't live, can't breathe with no air  
It's how I feel whenever you ain't there  
It's no air, no air  
Got me out here in the water so deep  
Tell me how you gonna be without me  
If you ain't here, I just can't breathe  
It's no air, no air

No air, air  
No air, air  
No air, air  
No air, air  
No more  
It's no air, no air

Ohhhhhhhhhhhh

Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air  
Can't live, can't breathe with no air  
It's how I feel whenever you ain't there  
It's no air, no air  
Got me out here in the water so deep  
Tell me how you gonna be without me  
If you ain't here, I just can't breathe  
It's no air, no air

No air, air  
No air, air  
No air, air  
No air, air

Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air  
Can't live, can't breathe with no air  
It's how I feel whenever you ain't there  
It's no air, no air

Got me out here in the water so deep  
Tell me how you gonna be without me  
If you ain't here, I just can't breathe  
It's no air, no air

No air, air  
No air, air  
No air, air  
No air

After the song, everypony cheers and gives a standing ovation! Now it's all up to Princess Celestia. She thinks about it for a moment and answers the question everypony is waiting for.

"Twilight Sparkle and Spike have passed their exam!"

Everypony cheers as Twilight and Spike hug each other. After the exam is over, Twilight and her friends hang out at the Festival until the Festival is all over.

Pinkie Pie says with glee. "Wooo! That was fun! Let's all go home and get some shut eye!"

Twilight says "You girls can get some sleep. Before me and Spike go to bed, we were going to make some sweet music together."

Rainbow Dash says "Well, you two have fun with that."

All of Twilight's friends head home. Twilight and Spike look at each other.  
Twilight asks Spike. "Should we get started?"

Spike answers. "Ready when you are."

Twilight and Spike walk into their house.

* * *

That was some epic adventure. Well, it's all over now… OR IS IT? Find out next episode!


	8. Chapter 8: Sunday

We see Rarity sitting at her house. She sees Twilight and Spike happy together. She looks depressed. Rarity begins to sing:

Spike looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see  
That I want and I'm needing everything that we should be  
I'll bet she's beautiful, that girl he talks about  
And she's got everything that I have to live without

Spike talks to me, I laugh 'cause it's just so funny  
And I can't even see anyone when he's with me  
He says he's so in love, he's finally got it right,  
I wonder if he knows he's all I think about at night

He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star  
He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do

Spike walks by me, can he tell that I can't breathe?  
And there he goes, so perfectly,  
The kind of flawless I wish I could be  
She better hold him tight, give him all her love  
Look in those beautiful eyes and know she's lucky 'cause

He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star  
He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do

So I walk home alone, as I turn out the light  
I'll put his picture down and maybe  
Get some sleep tonight

He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only one who's got enough of me to break my heart  
He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do  
He's the time taken up, but there's never enough  
And he's all that I need to fall into.

Spike looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see.

Rarity has a tear coming down her eye. She hears a knock at the door. Spike is standing at her front door. It seems like he wants to talk.

Spike asks. "Can I come in? I want to talk to you."

Rarity thinks about it for a moment. She nods her head and lets him in. Spike sits down and he starts talking to Rarity from the bottom of his heart.

"I know that when I was young, I used to have a crush on you. I realize that you developed a crush on me through the years. I just want to say I am sorry that it couldn't work out with us. I just have known Twilight for a longer time. What I want you to do is forget about me. I know you will find somepony who will like you for who you are. You are a beautiful pony who deserves someone special. We can still be friends, but only friends. I am sorry that this all happened."

Rarity is filled with happiness from Spike's words.

"Your right, Spike. I know I will find someone sooner or later. Thank you for being there for me."

Spike gets out of his chair and starts to walk out the door. Spike turns around to say one more thing before he leaves.

"Thank you for understanding. Again, I'm sorry I broke your heart. You will find someone nice, I promise."

Spike walks out the door. After that, Rarity is now in a better mood. She says one thing before she gets back to work: "Spike knows the exact thing to say."

* * *

You probably think it's over now, right? WRONG! One more chapter to go! See what happens next time!


	9. Chapter 9: Epilogue

After that day, Twilight and Spike have never been happier. Until seven years later. Spike is now 21 years old. Twilight sent Spike to get some groceries. There was something Spike was hiding, and Twilight's friends know it.

"What is that little dragon hiding?" Rainbow Dash asks.

"I bet it's a surprise!" Pinkie Pie cheers.

"It probably is, Pinkie." Applejack points out.

"I wonder what it could be?" Fluttershy questions.

"That little dragon is so nice to Twilight, I think she is going to love whatever it is." Rarity says.

Spike is walking back to the house. The friends notice that Spike has the groceries, but he is also hiding something behind his back.

He walks into the house. Twilight's friends wait for something to happen. Minutes later, they hear a scream. It's not a scream of fear, but a scream of happiness. Her friends decide to check out what is going on. They open the door and they see Twilight crying. She is not crying for sadness, but she is crying for joy. They know exactly what is going on. Spike is down on one knee, holding out a blue case with a beautiful diamond ring inside.

Twilight finally starts talking. "Yes! Yes I will!"

Twilight and Spike hug each other.

Pinkie Pie cheers. "Twilight and Spike are getting married!"

Spike talks to Twilight. "Let's make it better than the Royal Wedding!"

Spike begins to sing for joy:

You're better than the best  
I'm lucky just to linger in your light  
Cooler than the flip-side of my pillow (that's right)  
Completely unaware  
Nothing can compare to where you send me  
Let's me know that it's okay (yea, it's okay)  
And the moments when my good times start to fade

You make me smile like the sun, fall outta bed  
Sing like a bird,  
Dizzy in my head  
Spin like a record,  
Crazy on a Sunday night  
You make me dance like a fool,  
Forget how to breathe  
Shine like gold,  
Buzz like a bee  
Just the thought of you can drive me wild  
Oh, you make me smile

Even when you're gone  
Somehow you come along just like a flower poking through the sidewalk crack  
And just like that  
You steal away the rain  
And just like that

You make me smile like the sun, fall outta bed  
Sing like a bird,  
Dizzy in my head  
Spin like a record,  
Crazy on a Sunday night  
You make me dance like a fool,  
Forget how to breathe  
Shine like gold,  
Buzz like a bee  
Just the thought of you can drive me wild  
Oh, you make me smile

Don't know how I would live without you  
'Cuz everytime that I get around you  
I see the best of me inside your eyes  
You make me smile  
You make me dance like a fool, Forget how to breathe  
Shine like gold, Buzz like a bee  
Just the thought of you can drive me wild

You make me smile like the sun, fall outta bed  
Sing like a bird,  
Dizzy in my head  
Spin like a record,  
Crazy on a Sunday night  
You make me dance like a fool,  
Forget how to breathe  
Shine like gold,  
Buzz like a bee  
Just the thought of you can drive me wild  
Oh, you make me smile

(Oh, you make me smile)  
Oh you make me smile  
(Oh, you make me smile)  
Oh you make me smile

Twilight kisses Spike and they both smile at each other. This looks like it will be one big wedding.

**Three weeks later…**

Everypony came to this wedding! Princess Celestia is gladly the priest. The speech is almost over…

"By the power infested in me, I now pronounce you…"

The door is slammed open. Queen Chrysalis is standing there. She begins to rant and rave:

"If I can't have a happy wedding, no one can!" Queen Chrysalis screams.

Twilight and Spike look at each other.

"Together?" Twilight asks.

"Together." Spike responds.

Twilight and Spike both charge in to take out Queen Chrysalis happily together.

THE END


End file.
